The Big Winning!
by ILoveMySpazzyJazzy
Summary: After winning 3.5 million dollars in the lottery! Bella is in for a big surprise. She meets the famous Cullen Brothers.But who wil catch her eye?Will Edward and Bella ever be together or will fate try to tear them apart?There will be lots of IMing pranks
1. This Can't Be Happening

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I opened the door to be filled with the aroma of freesias. Perfect, pretty, gorgeous smelling Freesias! I stepped into the colorful hallway surrounded by beautiful flowers and lighted honey smelling candles. It was the most beautiful home I've ever seen. It's enormous!! Definitely bigger than my house!! Way bigger than Mike's house Or Jessica's house and even Angela's. This house belongs to the most amazing person in the WHOLE world. It's my best friend's house, Alice Brandon!!

And her home isn't the only thing that is beautiful around here, Alice is too!! She has the most Interesting eyes. A pretty ocean blue that looks absolutely gorgeous against her pale skin and brown silky spiked up hair. She looked more like a pixie than a boring old human. She is insanely beautiful and hot; She gets all the guys after her, me too! That's only because I hang around with her. She is the perfect best friend and I love her!

'BELLAAA!! Get YOUR TINY BUT IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!! I've got summat for you!!'

'COMING!!' I sighed.

Alice is one of the sweetest people in the WHOLE world!! But she can get slightly annoying!! HA Slightly???

She is an obsessive shopaholic that loves playing 'Bella Barbie' with me!! It's fucking annoying! But she is my best friend soo I have to live with it.

'BELLAA!! HURRY UPP!!!!!!!!!'

'I'M HERE ALICE! STOP STRESSING!!' I pushed open her pink glittery door! Over the top, much?

'Now what do you want, Alice?'

'Is that how you welcome your best mate?' Alice spoke giving me and evil grin.

'Heyaa'

'Hellooooo' Alice showed me her goofy grin. I know she is up to something. I can tell. She always wears that goofy face when ever I'm forced to do summat against my will!! OH NO!!

'Alice whatever you're planning I'm not doing it'

'Calm down Bella! It's nothing serious or illegal! Take a chill pill!! RELAX!!'

'O.K ALICE! I get it. Now why do you want me?' Alice tried to hide the giggle coming from her plum red lips covered in layers and layers of clear cherry flavored lip gloss. Her favorite.

'Guess what I got for us?'

'What??' Ugh the tension is killing me!!

'I got us lottery Tickets for the one to win 35 million pounds' Oh No!!

'What the HELL Alice!! You know they are just rip offs. Like only 1 in 100,000 people win the money you know! There are only 10 winners all together out of the whole of the world!! It's a waste of money and time!! YOU KNOW I HATE LOTTERY TICKETS!!' I had to take lots of deep breaths or I'd properly die of stress!! Well what do you expect? I mean lottery tickets!! WHAT THE HELL??

'Bella, I only did it for fun. We are 20 years old for goodness sake!! Can't we have some fun once in a while? We are only human. Imagine what we can do with 35 million pounds? WE COULD DO WHAT EVER WE WANT!! HAVE ALL THE GUYS WE WANT!! WE CAN HAVE EVERYTHING!!'

'You already have everything' I murmured.

She gave me The Cutest Puppy Dog Face, not even a blind person would say no to this sweetie.

'Fine, then!! What time are the winners called out?'

'Five minutes!! Come on Bella. You gotta hurry up or we are gonna miss it!!! PLEASE!!'

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, at the way she skipped out room even though she was as excited as a puppy getting it's first ever walk!!

As we got down stairs I noticed a blonde haired girl sitting on the sofa.

'Ermm…Alice who is that on the sofa?' I tried whispering it too Alice but I kinda didn't work out because the blonde haired girl turned around.

'Hey Bella! '

Oh Crap!!! It was only Rosalie! She is mine, and Alice's other best friend!! She was absolutely gorgeous. She has boys and old men falling at her perfectly sculptured feet. I'm not surprised she is here now that I think about it! She is always here to help Alice with 'Bella Barbie.' Ugh, it's so annoying!

Rose has wavy blonde hair that goes down to her slender waist. And Clear sparkly blue eyes with a hint of green. That makes her more beautiful. She has perfect features like an artist actually created her. Rose is so amazing, it can't be real. But it isn't just Rosalie's face that's beautiful it's her personality too!! She is one of the kindest people I've ever known!! Well you know, besides Mrs. Brandon and Alice of course.

'Hey Guys. Alice, your mum let me in. She said you were coming down so I thought I should wait'

'Heyaa'

'Hello, its okay Rose! I'm Fine with it.' Bless Alice, always the polite one.

'Good! So Alice what numbers did you pick?'

'Hey Alice! You told Rose about the tickets before me' I was only joking but HEY.

'Excuse me! I paid for them' I suppose, that's true.

'Fine, then. But Alice, could you please, just tell me the numbers'

'It's 3737373720'

'Alice, I really doubt it's ever gonna be us!! But we can take a shot!!'

'Shh! It's on!!' As soon as the theme tune came on Alice's eyes were glued to the screen. I decided to watch the screen as well; it'll properly piss Alice off, if I walk out the room.

But my book was just calling me from upstairs. My Beautiful, Perfect Book! Don't worry baby I'm coming. I might as well go and read it I suppose Alice will call me if we get money. And I really doubt that.

I jumped of the soft black leather sofa and headed toward the stairs but that was when I heard it…

'…And the numbers are…3737373…' what? Aren't they the numbers we chose! Wait it can't be us! It can't be! Can it?...

'What we were so close…'

'Shh… Alice there is three numbers left' Thank God for Rose for saying that!! I thought I was gonna burst my ear drums when Alice screamed own my ear!!

'… The last three numbers are…' All I could hear was my fast beating. I could feel my forehead sweating. My legs are about to collapse. '…7… 2…'

'COME ON WE NEED A ZERO!!! WE NEED A ZERO!!!...'

'ALICE SHUT UP' Both me and Rose had shouted this! Ah, I love Alice so much, but at times like this me and Rose really need the quiet.

'…0…'

'OMG' this cannot be happening!! …


	2. Hummer Limo's

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight!**

**Please review my story even if you hate it! I need to know how you feel about it!**

**I hope you like it !! Thank youu for the support **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I am officially a millionaire. I, Alice and Rose had won 3.5 million pounds each last week. I was so shocked when I found out that we had won! We were jumping around the house for days because we were so happy.

And now today we would be going to the ball! All the rich and famous went to this party and apparently the Cullen brothers wanted to meet us! Can you believe it? Three famous actors wanted to meet _us, _three normal boring girls! The Cullen's were famous for their amazing actor skills. The Sex God's names were Jasper Cullen (He had amazing straight dirty blond hair, and beautiful baby blue eyes! I was always drooling after I saw his movies. He is gorgeous!) Next there was Emmett Cullen (He had lots of cute, small coal black curls and two adorable dimples! I have always wanted to pinch those beautiful pale cheeks since I first saw him! He is also very well built AND HE HAS A TWELVE PACK! A TWELVE PACK!! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYBODY WITH THAT MANY PACKS!!)

Last of all there was Edward Cullen. OMG where should I start? He had the most beautiful face I had ever dreamed! It was exquisite, large round emerald eyes that sparkled every time the sun hit his perfect angular face. His sexy bronze bed hair that looked so perfect and untouched. He had the perfect amount of muscles! All together he looked like a Greek god, but only better! I can't wait for him to hold me in his muscled strong arms. That is why Alice insisted that we should go!

Also _Jacob Black _(the writer of my favorite books) wanted to meet us too! Alice and Rose weren't really bothered about him, but I wanted to meet my favorite writer.

We were currently sitting in Alice's huge bed room. Every inch covered in pink or glitter! My eyes were burning. Rosalie and Alice were dressing me up like a Barbie! It was extremely annoying. Rosalie was doing my hair, half up half down in loose curls. And Alice was putting on my make up. She put on a little blusher to define my cheek bones and to give them a little colour. My skin was already clear and clean so they didn't put on any foundation. Thank god! They put on a Smokey electric blue eye shadow that really brought out my eyes and blossom pink lip-gloss that tasted like strawberries. Yummy! I knew I looked gorgeous. Finally they were done with me.

"Come on Bella! Get off your ass and put on the dress and shoes so we can go!" Alice! She always whines all the time why can't she leave me in peace? She was wearing a beautiful gold floor length gown with lots of sparkly diamonds and sequins going down it! I was so jealous! She looked like a pretty princess! I hope my dress is as amazing as that one. Also she was wearing a simple gold chain with matching earrings. I hope I look that good! I don't think Alice even wore any make up. Her face was already too beautiful to be perfected unlike me! I need quite a bit of make up to look pretty!

"Bella!!! Please hurry up! I actually want to get to this party" Rose screamed at me from the closet. She was currently wearing a blood red silky dress that feel to the floor. It was tight all along her body then it flew out by her knees! It was so beautiful! With that she wore silver heels and a silver necklace. It looked so delicate and expensive. I knew Rose would be the first to spend most of her money. She wore bright red lip stick and a little silver eye shadow. She didn't need much make up she already looked like a super model. "Bellaa…you're the last one so hurry up or we are going to be late!"

"Fine! I'm going in the room now" I walked out of Alice's sparkly room and into the white hallway. It was so hard for by eyes to adapt the colour change from the room to the hallway. It was so plain and simple compared to her bedroom (more like death chamber).

When I finally reached the door I took a deep breath. Who knows what type of dress lies before me on the dreaded bed? I pushed the door open and glanced towards it. I gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever laid my eyes upon. It was a gorgeous electric blue fitted one shoulder Party Dress with sweetheart neckline. Along the strap that went across my shoulder, it had a few small pink/purple flowers across it. It had a thick, pink band that went under my breasts. It was mid-thigh and the best dress I could ever dream of wearing. It reminded me of a blue version of a roman toga!

I immediately put the dress, on along with my gorgeous purple high heels, and looked in the mirror. I was beautiful! This was actually one of the first times where I actually looked beautiful. My long brown curls cascaded along by long slender back to my tiny waist. My silver earrings brought out the golden shimmer, in my big brown doe eyes, making them sparkle and shine. I big pink plump lips looked so good and my pale skin complimented my hair and eyes extremely well. I knew I could look could, but not this good.

"Bella! What's taking you so long? Hurry up…Woahh" I turned to look towards the door and there stood Alice and Rose, mouths wide enough to fit a bus through. "You look…" but Alice didn't get to finish because Rosalie interrupted her by screaming lots of random compliments at me!

"Hot! Beautiful! Sexy! Astonishing! Amazing! Bella you look drop dead gorgeous!" I blushed. No one ever said anything like that to me before.

"Ermm…okay then! Thanks." I blushed even more as they grinned at me! I decided to steer the conversation away from me to stop me from blushing and looking like a silly red tomato. "Come on girls we have to go. We don't want to be late for the guys, do we?"

"No we don't" Alice grinned at me again "Come on girlies the carriage awaits" we all ran down the stairs and skipped into the front garden happily. I gasped! Right there in front of my eyes was a SEXY PINK HUMMER LIMO!! **(A/n: picture's on my profile)**

"Alice!! How did you get this?" I screeched at her! I never expected Alice would BUY a Hummer limo, especially a pink one! But it was amazing and we did deserve a nice ride to an amazing party!

"Bella, we won the lottery! I have lots of money now! I can afford it!"

"I'm not complaining1 it's the perfect ride! Thank you!" I smiled a cheesy grin at her.

"OMG!! THANK YOU ALICE THANK YOU!! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE IN ONE OF THESE!" Rose screamed right in my ear. Now who acts like Alice!

"Hurry and get in then or we'll be late and I don't want to be late!" We all hopped into the hummer trying to avoid Alice's glare.

As soon as we got in we pumped up the music and started drinking coke. We didn't want to get drunk before we even get there! We opened all the windows, especially the roof one to scream to the world! Suddenly the song Girlfriend by Chris Brown came on and we all belted out the lyrics!

_**We gon do what we say,  
See us when see that again, call us instant replay**_

_**See us when see that again, call us instant replay**_

_**Cop a coupe and then recoup, we call it instant replay  
say hello to goodbyes, we continue to heat wave, Chris!**_

I started singing slightly louder gaining confidence!

_**VA to Chicago in a murcielago, pretty lil model  
Follow me where I go, it look like a slide show,  
it look like a slideshow, follow me where I go  
My chain look like a car show, her body like a bottle  
Pretty lil model, that's why this dude is trippin  
Steady investigating, being a situation (waitin', hatin')**_

We were all copying the moves from the video and bouncing up and down. Rose had stuck her head out the window and screamed really loud. Everybody turned and stared at our vehicle!

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**But she like**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**I don't want your girlfriend (No!)**_

_**She in my**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

At this point we were all screaming the lyrics out the windows, getting weird stares.

_**Damn your girl be drankin', why she steady sippin,  
I see she got that feelin, I guess that why he mad for,  
Cause you more than he ask for, Why you hella mad bro?  
My chain look like a car show, her body like a bottle,  
Pretty lil model, that's why this dude is trippin,  
steady investigating, being a situation (waitin', hatin')**_

We decided to quiet down now because the limo driver told us to shut up and told us not to act drunk. Which I thought was quite offensive because neither of us had drunk anything besides heaps and heaps of coke! I suppose that's what made us high.

We were around the corner from the big building, we could hear Fans screaming; see camera's flashing, the paparazzi speaking to the celebrities. I started to get nervous. I think Alice noticed because she asked if I was okay but I said I was just fine. We sat in silence as we waited for the door to open.

"This is so exciting" Rose was hyperventilating. I could tell she was going to love it tonight. I knew it was going to be too much as soon as I leave the car!

"I know!" Alice would be her normal hyper self. The little pixie she usually is.

The limo door gradually opened greeting us with the blinding lights, fans and the celebrities walking down the red carpet!

"Welcome Ladies to the Ball" I gasped! There standing right in front of the door was the one and only…

EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!! …

**This chapter had taken a while to make! I know it's not that long but it took me ages to get the ideas!**

**If you guys have any ideas or questions please tell me and I will answer them on the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	3. Sorry My Lovely Peoples

**Dear my lovely peoples**

**I am sorry to say, I am putting this story on hold!**

**I feel like I don't have enough time to complete 2 chapters every week so I am quitting one story.**

**Don't worry I might come back to it!!**

**I hope you aren't too mad at me because I love you guys **

**Lots and lots of love from HanDaMan (p.s: I'm not really a man ;] )**

**(Pp.s: Tell me what team you are on…e.g.:**

**Team Edward, Team Carlisle, Team Jacob,**

**Team Jasper, Team Seth, Team Alice, or even **

**Team mike! There are many teams, but which **

**Team are you on) **

**:]**

**Love 3 **


End file.
